


Stardust.

by EtherealGhost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Stargazing, klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealGhost/pseuds/EtherealGhost
Summary: Lance’s freckles reminded Keith of constellations.So diverse and unique, making up a bigger picture that told a story.Lance was a galaxy, so beautiful and so celestially extravagant that it had Keith lost, out of his mind as he tried to find a way out of that stardust.





	Stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy.  
> Song for this fic is 'Stardust' By Zeds Dead. <3

            Lance’s freckles reminded Keith of constellations.

            So diverse and unique, making up a bigger picture that told a story.

            Lance was a galaxy, so beautiful and so celestially extravagant that it had Keith lost, out of his mind as he tried to find a way out of that stardust.

            But he was captured, an astronaut entranced by the siren like beauty of that freckled skin and nebula like eyes. There was no way out, no exit for him to escape.

            He didn’t mind.

            He _wanted_ to be lost, for as long as possible.

            “What are you looking at?” Came a gentle voice, and Keith snapped out of his thoughts, eyes focusing on a pair of curious blue orbs, staring at him with wonder. He blinked, once, and then shook his head, looking away and out at the dimly lit skyline,

            “Nothing…” He replied, quietly, as if he was afraid to break the surreal atmosphere. Out in the distance, the sun was descending, moving over for the time being to allow the moon to have it’s grand appearance. The sky was cast with a varied amount of colors, ranging from deep hues of reds- Keith's favorite color- to hazy shades of blue- Lance's favorite color. They blended together at the edges and faded into a deep purple, one that had Keith smiling gently as the gentle lights of the stars started to poke through.

            The hood of the car they sat on was still warm from the previous running engine, and Keith found himself laying back, eyes focused on the sky above them. Lance sent him a look, one of amusement, before he settled back as well, shoulder to shoulder with Keith,

            “This is nice, yeah?” He asked, eyes focused on the sky as well, a grin spreading across his face, “Stargazing at makeout point, you’re so romantic, Keith.” He teased, turning to look at the other, still sporting that shit eating grin. Keith rolled his eyes and turned his head as well,

            “Makeout point? Do I even _want_ to know?” Lance was so close, Keith could easily just lean in and just…

            “You know! Like in the movies, popular boy takes popular girl to makeout point and they get a lil’ freaky.” He nudged Keith with his elbow, waggling his eyebrows, “I see right through you, _Kogane._ ” That had Keith snorting on a laugh, and he looked away from Lance, eyes closed and nose scrunched up as he continued to laugh,

            “You’re ridiculous.” He said once his giggles had died down, a smile spreading across his face as he looked back at Lance,

            “And you’re a dork.” Retorted Lance, beaming with happiness. And _God…_ Did Keith want to stare at that boy forever. He was so gorgeous- so magnificently beautiful, and he didn’t even know it.

            Swallowing hard, Keith forced himself to look away once more, focusing on the stars again. They were more prominent now, and he could start to identify certain constellations as they made themselves present. They were beautiful, just like the blue boy lying next to him.

            They stayed like that, in a comfortable silence, eyes watching the twinkle of the stars and shimmer of the moon. There was something in the atmosphere that both boys could feel- something unspoken of that had their nerves lit with anxiety.

            They both spoke at once,

            “They’re beautiful.”

            Keith looked over the same time Lance did, eyes slightly wide in awe. Lance stared into those violet hues, breath taken at how beautiful they still appeared even within the dark night. Keith was an enigma, one that Lance wanted to spend hours figuring out.

            He was...

            “You’re beautiful…” Lance breathed out suddenly, unaware that he had even spoken until it hit him a moment later. His face flushed a deep crimson, but it was too late to go back on his words now.

            Keith was in a similar state- cheeks red, eyes wide, and mouth parted on a silent ‘oh’.

            Did Lance really just call him beautiful?

            He was dreaming, right?

            But this was all too real, the chill on his skin from the Autumn breeze was enough to tie him down to reality. He tried to find the words to speak, but could only squeak out a quick,

            “You are too.” And then that seemed way too simple, so he added on a quick, “You’re like the stars.”

            Lance stared for a moment, before his lips curled up into the tiniest of shy smiles,

            “Really?”

            Keith nodded, worrying his lower lip between his teeth,

            “Yeah, really…”

            More staring, an awkward breath of silence, and then-

            “Holy shit, can I like, kiss you?”

            That came as a surprise. Keith could feel his face heating up even more, and he couldn’t find the words to reply. Lance seemed to take this the wrong way, panic showing in his eyes,

            “Shit- That was probably weird, I’m sorry, I don’t---”

            Keith surged forward, roughly connecting their lips in a messy, unexperienced kiss. No matter, after his initial shock passed, Lance smiled dopily and pressed back into the kiss, his lips soft and warm against Keith's own cold ones. It lasted only a few seconds, Keith being the one to pull away. His eyes were downcast, face aflame. He felt like a teenager receiving their first kiss- it was slightly embarrassing.

            Lance didn’t seem to mind though, because soon he was leaning back in to steal another gentle kiss, before peppering just as soft ones all over Keith's face. That caused Keith to laugh, and he made useless attempts at pushing Lance away,

            “L-Lance!” He exclaimed between giggles, still being attacked with kisses. But, he couldn’t think of a better way to go out.

            Man.

            He was head over heels for this boy.

            When the kisses became less and less, Keith's eyes fluttered open and he gazed lovingly at Lance,

            “You’re a dork.” He said.

            Lance grinned,

            “Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork.”

            Keith leaned in and stole a sweet kiss,

           “That’s right. Don’t you forget that.”

           And as they settled back in for the night, gazing upon the stars and exchanging delicate kisses, Keith could only hope he would be lost within Lance’s universe forever, tangled and completely _devoured_ by the magnificence that was his being.

           He would love the constellations that made up Lance until the sun gave out- until the universe collapsed within itself and left nothing but darkness. But for now, Lance would be his everlasting light, and he was more than happy with that.


End file.
